Krystal Frost
'''Krystal Frost '''is the daughter of the Snow Queen from the story with the same name written by Hans Christian Anderson. Krystal is a rebel since she feels like her happily ever after was stolen away from her so she is rebelling against the fact that at the end of her story, she will be left alone to be isolated and lonely. However, Krystal is not your average ice princess; she is outspoken, fun and is never afraid to share her thoughts and opinions. She can be a great judge of attitude when it comes drama and is supportive towards everything that she believes and has faith in. Krystal is created by MonsterGirl2002. Portrayals Sasha Pietrese would be Krystal's real life portrayal since she has blonde hair, the looks to fit Krystal and she once played the role of the ice princess in The Adventures of Shark Boy and Lava Girl with George Lopez. She also plays the role of Ally in Pretty Little Liars, Dawn Hatfield in Hawaii Five O and Amy Loubalu in Geek Charming. However, Krystal's voice actress is unknown. Character Personality Krystal is a nice and kind girl who is not always isolated and lonely. She is outspoken, tough and brave. She might not have a warm heart from the outside, but from the inside, Krystal is sweet and caring. She tends to have tantrums where she gets mad, yell, summon sudden ice and snow, panics and manages to apologize but not all of her tantrums are caused by anger; some are caused by being anxious and others by fear. She isn't afraid of much but never wants to be shut out and become lonely and isolated by any of her loved ones. But be warned, Krystal a ''very ''curious girl and never gives up on mysteries or answers she wants to know about. This ice princess is easy to approach and befriend as she loves to meet new and nice people who are willing to consider as her friend or at least, acquaintance. Appearance This ice princess has platinum blonde hair with glittery light pale blue streaks and light blue eyes. She has pale white skin and her lips are light purple, as if they were cold as ice. Fairy tale – The Snow Queen How the Story Goes ''Main article: The Snow Queen '' How does Krystal come into it? The Snow Queen, after successfully abducting Kai who was then saved by Gerda, felt lonely and isolated. She got tired of abducting children, something that she had done so many times in the past, and decided to make her own child who would never be rescued and will finally be the same like her. So she used her snow powers to built a little baby which she then froze into ice and used one of her cold tears that dropped onto the ice sculpture, making it turn into a real child. Then the queen named her child Krystal since her light blue eyes reminded her of crystals. Relationships Family The Snow Queen is Krystal's mother however, she does not have a father at all. Krystal is an only child and she has no relatives. Friends Rose Épine and Narcissa Demonic are Krystal's best friends. Rose and Krystal had been friends ever since they had found one that they had to share a dorm with each other and they got along very well until they realized that they had became best friends. Narcissa, on the other hand, had been childhood friends with Krystal when her mother introduced the Devil and his child, and ever since Narcissa had met Krystal, they had became best friends, some might say that they had became 'sisters'. Other than her best friends, Krystal is good friends with all the rebels and get along with all of them very well and she is acquaintances with some neutrals/roybels. Romance Krystal isn't interested in romance since she thinks that not everyone gets loved and that no one really loves her in the romance way so she prefers to avoid all of these kind of stuff whether it involves her or not. Outfits Basic Krystal wears a light grey dress with white fur and a light pale purple glittery piece is attached to the top which covers most of her neck. Her shoes are long and light and dark blue with black laces and the wedges are light pale purple with glitter. She wears a necklace with a mirror shard (which gives her the capability to communicate with her mother who is back at the ice castle) and a glove on her right hand which is blue with white fur. She also wears a bracelet with a blue snow-flake and white circles (inspired by snow-balls). One of her ear-rings are purple and a heart while the other one is a blue snowflake. She also wears a kind of light grey bandanna with blue snowflakes dangling at the bottom of it. Legacy Day TBA Getting Fairest TBA Quotes Notes *Her birthday is on December 21st, which is the first day of winter. *Frozen yogurt is her favorite food. *She can dance hip hop. *She is able to ice skate but she isn't a professional at all but she can do the figure eight. *The name Krystal is Danish for Crystal, however, there is not much of a difference. *Her hair is actually plain blonde but she added the streaks to it. *Krystal's theme song would be Ice by Lights. Gallery KrystalB.png|Basic Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:GirlX's Original Characters